Cada vez que me besas
by alehime
Summary: CUANDO ATOBE ESTA DEPRIMIDO SOLO TEZUKA Y SUS BESOS LO AYUDAN A SALIR DE SU DEPRESION


CADA VEZ QUE ME BESAS

Este es mi primer finc de princes of tenis espero que les guste y que me dejen Reviews para saber que les parece ya sean buenos o malos todos será recibidos d y bueno pot no me pertenece y es un tezuka x atobe y que empiece.

CADA VEZ QUE ME BESAS

Ese dia empezaba el invierno y atobe y tezuka habían decidido salir un rato al parque donde se encontraba sentados en el pasto viendo a la gente pasar y a los niños jugar.

que te pasa por que estas tan callado- le dijo tezuka acercándose por detrás de atobe para atraerlo hacia el en un abrazo

nada no me pasa nada que me tendría que haber pasado- le dijo atobe al recargar su espalda en el pecho de atobe y poner sus manos sobre las de tezuka que se cerraban en su estomago y sentir como la cabeza de tezuka se recargaba en su hombro

por que ore-sama esta muy callado, el nunca se la pasa callado siempre esta hablado de su magnifica fuerza y si no quejándose por que oshitari y gakuto se la pasan haciendo el vago y ahora no estas ni quejándote ni hablando estas callado y eso es un signo de que te paso algo- le dijo en el oído para después depositar un beso en su mejilla haciendo sonreír a atobe ante el contacto de los labios de tezuka

conoces muy bien a ore-sama verdad- le dijo atobe

si como no conocerlo si llevamos casi dos años juntos así que quiero saber que es lo que te pasa que es algo relacionado con la escuela- atrayéndolo mas hacia el al sentir como el cuerpo de atobe empezaba a temblar por las corrientes de viento que empezaban

a ti no te puedo disuadir verdad y no, no es nada relacionado con la escuela- le dijo al momento que se volteaba para que dar en frente de tezuka y pasar sus piernas por arriba de las piernas de tezuka quedando lo mas cerca de el pasando sus manos por el cuello y tezuka abrasándolo de la cintura-

no nunca vas a poder por que te he llegado a conocer muy bien así que quiero saber que paso y si no es relacionado con la escuela entonces que es - y le dio otro beso- jajaja me encanta cuando te pones así de cariñoso sabes por que- tezuka negó- por que se que soy la única persona con quien te comportas así y eso me dice que soy importante para ti – eres un tonto o que claro que eres importante para mi tu crees que si no lo fueras estuviera contigo- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla haciendo que atobe cerrara los ojos ante la caricia recibida- no, estarías con alguien mas pero no es así por que yo fui el que te enamoro a ti y a nadie mas le di la proeza de que conociera la parte cariñosa de tezuka – le dijo antes de darle otro beso – pero que humilde me saliste he, pero no me cambies de conversación dime que te paso, es algo que yo no puedo saber no te puedo ayudar, es que no me gusta ver tu cara triste no va con ore-sama que es muy alegre, y me nos encaja el por que me hablaste para vernos hoy si tu me habías dicho que no podías si no que nos veríamos hasta mañana –le dijo tezuka

si lo se, es que no quería estar solo- mientas recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de tezuka- solo de que hablas no entiendo por que no querías estar solo- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba- por que en mi casa no hay nadie mas que yo y la gente del servicio y no hay nadie ahí que se preocupe por mi- le dijo atobe casi en un susurro-algo muy malo te debió pasar para que estés tan deprimido y quiero saberlo para que te pueda ayudar- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte – sabes

hoy iban a venir mis padres, los iba a ver después de mucho tiempo estaba contento pues hacia mucho tiempo que no los veía ya tenia preparado todo la casa limpia su comida favorita pero a ultima hora me llaman y me dicen que no va a poder venir por que se les presente una reunión muy importante- mientras cerraba los ojos- y veo que yo no les importo, y darme cuanta otra vez que no le importo a nadie que nada mas la gente que me rodea está conmigo por mi dinero- le dijo en un tono muy bajo-pues eres un gran tonto atobe por que nadie te aprecia por tu dinero y mucho me nos yo- tomaba la barbilla de atobe para que lo volteara a ver- no pienses eso, para tus padres tu eres la persona mas importante no crees- tal ves tengas razón- no tal vez la tengo y tu amigos te aprecian mucho por que eres un buen amigo y compañero por eso confina en ti y por tu carisma te sigue toda la gente que va haberte a tus partidos así que no quiero que te sientas solo por que nunca lo vas estar por que yo voy a estar a tu lado y tienes unos amigos que siempre los vas a tener ahí cuando los necesites así que nunca te sientas solo por que no lo estas- le dijo para darle un beso que le demostraba todo el amor que le tenia- aunque eres todo un escandaloso que le gusta llamar la atención a donde vamos no se me enamore de una persona a como tu - le dijo con una sonrisa- ja eso fue por que nadie se puede resistir a ore-sama y tu no fuiste la excepción- le dijo de forma arrogante- si tienes la razón yo no fui la excepción fui otro de los que callo bajo el hechizo de ore-sama pero el único al que le correspondió-la mano de tezuka recorrió la espalda del otro y se poso en su nuca acercándose a los labios de atobe para que se unieran en una suave caricia que comenzó tan suave, como un simple roce de labios, de pronto tezuka dio un suave y leve mordisco al labio inferior de atobe obteniendo un suave gemido que sirvió para introducir su lengua en esa cavidad que conocía muy bien, ambas lenguas se encontraron y con avidez comenzaron una deliciosa batalla en la que nunca había un ganador pero sin un gran gosozo.


End file.
